Wireline equipment used to investigate boreholes and surrounding formations are typically lowered into a well borehole using a cable. In some cases, such as in a gas well, the cable holding the wireline equipment passes through a seal at the surface. The seal allows the cable to move while maintaining gas and/or well pressure within the borehole.